The House of Lost Treasures
by daydreamer 1611
Summary: Sarah, sister of Jack Overland and the daughter of Anderson and Ava Overland was abandon at the age of 8, when they all went missing. She was then taken in by a rich lord by the name of Kozmotis, who treated her like she was his daughter. Everything was fine except, the mystery of the mysterious piano music that started playing exactly at midnight.


**A/N: Since I have trying to get rid of a severe case of writer's block for my other soon to be** **trilogy series, I have decided to retell this story because I was very bothered by it. If you want to see my "Storyteller" fanfic you can just go on my profile page and it should be the only one there with the word "Storyteller" in it. I really hope you enjoy this version much better.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

The Prologue

In a time that was not worth the making a story of, unless you are a writer with nothing better to do with their time.

There was a young man by the name of Anderson Overland.

He was an a farmer, like all middle class males in that time. He could have become someone important, since he had the education to do so but his mother and father decided that he'll be the successor of their family farm, because apparently his other seven older brothers couldn't do it. Anderson was a tall, lanky twenty year old fellow with chocolate coloured hair and eyes. He wore a blue loose shirt and beige coloured pants, he also carried a shepherd's cane because his dad told him. So don't question the staff, alright?

One day, his axe broke when he was chopping trees and he was sent to the blacksmith to get it repaired. When he was waiting for the blacksmith to fix the axe, an object suddenly flew into him with a shout.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT SNAKE!"

Anderson; being a manly man, bravely "yelped" at the snake and "calmly" jumped on top of the blacksmith's counter.

Laughter had immediately came after, apparently, it had only been a stick.

"That was priceless!" A voice said. "You screamed like a girl!" the voice then continued to howl in laughter. Anderson then looked up from the stick and looked at the source of the voice. There he saw a beautiful young girl, with auburn hair that only passed her shoulders and covered her forehead, she also wore a brown dress with green designs around the bottom. She also had this sort of mischievous look in her emerald eyes.

Anderson knew he had fallen in love right then and there... But he was too much of a wuss to do anything about it.

"I-I um... I-I-" He began to say, before cut off by a "Here's your axe mister Overland." the blacksmith had came back with the newly fixed axe, and Anderson being the manliest of man, decided to run away. The opposite sex will always be man's greatest opponent.

"Mister Overland huh?" The twenty-something year old asked herself, after the pathetic excuse of a man feld.

* * *

Anderson believed in love at first sight.

So on that very day he asked her to marry him.

The girl rejected him...

She also laughed in his face...

They then decided to just be friends...

Anderson found out the girl's name was Ava.

Anderson believed strongly in love at first sight and stayed determined.

* * *

After five months, Anderson and Ava decided to go on their first date.

They decided to go ice skating. Well, Ava decided to go ice skating, Anderson decided to just draw in his sketchbook. Ava quickly got bored of skating, and got off the lake, and took off her skates. Anderson, so into his sketchbook didn't notice, Ava sneaking up behind him.

"BOO!" Ava shouted, shaking his shoulders. Anderson then dropped his sketchbook in surprise, revealing a beautiful drawing of Ava mid-twirl on the ice. Ava was stunned in amazement.

"Andy... This is... Amazing!" She said picking up the drawing in awe, not noticing he was blushing behind her.

"Well, I was planning to become an artist, but things didn't... go to plan..." He explained trying to hide his blushing face, by looking away. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling on his right cheek, and blush so much he looked like a tomato. Ava then laughed at the sight, to Anderson it sounded like sound of windchimes.

"Well! I have to go! See ya!" Anderson then touched his cheek and looked at the direction of where Ava left.

* * *

Two years later, Anderson purposed and they had two children. The oldest being a boy with the appearance of Anderson but the personality of Ava named Jack and the youngest being a girl with the appearance and personality of Anderson named Sarah.

After all that... Anderson had stop being a wuss, and everything was fine.

Until... the oldest child, Jack and the parents both went missing.

At the age of 8, Sarah Overland was abandon.

* * *

 **A/N: Well! I hope you enjoyed that, if you want to see more please review! Seriously, it keeps the story going. R &R!**


End file.
